


Golden Shower

by orphan_account



Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: Arnold acts a slut ngl, Arnold calls him daddy exactly once, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, NSFW, Porn, Shower Sex, Spanking, like once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:53:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22195843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ramsey decides to take a little peek at his showering boyfriend because he was taking a bit longer than usual, finding him doing something he wasn’t quite expecting.
Relationships: Arnold Markdown/Ramsey Murdoch
Kudos: 39





	1. Caught in the Act

**Author's Note:**

> I really said ‘clickbait time’ with that title, huh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two will be the sexy times, bls don’t yeet me, I need a small break and wanna get something else out-.

Ramsey never got a second to himself after deciding to go out with Arnold.

The coupon loving fuck had moved in with him because he had to ‘save up’ or something. Ramsey didn’t mind.

Until Arnold and his whiny ass went about all day, moaning about the tiniest things that pissed him off. Like dirty dishes Ramsey hadn’t done.

Although, Arnold didn’t mind, he was used to doing the housework and he honestly liked it.

Despite the fact Arnold wouldn’t leave him alone much, there was one thing the two avoided doing together; showering.

There was some unspoken agreement that they’d never bother each other while they were showering. Whether it was because of Arnold’s germophobia or Ramsey’s hatred for water, neither of them knew the reason.

One day though, Arnold was getting a bit too pissy, if he saw the slightest piece of dirt, he swore he’d burn the house down. Which was why he was impulse cleaning while Ramsey watched TV.

Ramsey told him to calm down multiple times, eventually being able to coax him into sitting on the couch and taking a break.

The gold man breathed a sigh of relief when he was able to get Extreme Couponing on, seeing Arnold get sucked into the savings world.

He’d lean into Ramsey every once in a while, shuffling in his place in attempt to get comfortable.

When the two realised that was the only episode airing, Arnold grumbled and got up.

“Why don’tcha go have a shower, Arny? You’ve been sweating your ass off cleaning up and y’need a bit of relaxation time, don’tcha think?”

Arnold mumbled and shrugged.

“I guess so... It might help get the boredom out of me,”

He jumped slightly as he felt Ramsey’s cold hands grasp his hips gently, leaning into him once more and looking up at him.

Ramsey smiled down at the clearly needy man and kissed down his neck, hearing small moans escape his partner.

The soft spot always worked to persuade.

Arnold nodded slightly and smiled softly, reaching his hands down to press against his boyfriend’s.

Ramsey shifted his hands up Arnold’s body, feeling up his chest. The black and white haired man shuddered at the feeling of cold hands on his warm body.

The taller let out a small chuckle at this, feeling his partner’s hands follow his.

Arnold gasped softly as Ramsey pinched his nipples.

“You cheeky-!”

He grabbed the gold man’s hands roughly and smirked up at him. His face looked quite a bit darker from blushing.

“I’m sure you can wait a bit longer~...Besides, it not like I’ll be in the shower for long~...”

He gave the lanky, pink haired man a kiss to the cheek, and with that, he was off.

Ramsey honestly wondered how long the germophobe was going to take, especially after saying it wouldn’t be long. He usually only took fifteen minutes.

Around forty minutes into Arnold’s shower session, Ramsey began to worry himself. He knew exactly how long it took for his boyfriend to shower.

“Maybe ‘e’s just takin’ ‘is time...”

He murmured to himself, trying to calm himself down as his eyes flickered over the TV.

Ramsey couldn’t deal with the thought something had happened to him. What if he’d slipped and fallen? What if he’d accidentally slit his neck? Maybe that was a bit over the top.

He pushed himself up from the couch and made his way through, standing at the bathroom door.

He checked the lock, seeing it was open. He hummed softly, thinking about whether or not he should knock.

He shrugged and decided not to, opening the door and waltzing in.

“Hey, Arny, what’s takin’ y’so-...”

His face turned pink as he laid eyes upon the coupon man. It wasn’t the fact he was naked, it was what he was doing.

Arnold has one hand up at his nipple and the other down at his cock. His head was leaning against the wall, probably to stabilise him.

He turned his head slowly and bit his lip, his face going dark again from the amount of blushing he was doing.

The two didn’t speak for a moment, they just stared at each other.

Arnold broke the silence, clearing his throat.

“So... You getting in or what?”

“Per’aps,”.


	2. Pinned Against the Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arnold gets sexed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this took me a bit longer than expected but uhhh take it and run, hornies.

As soon as Ramsey was undressed and in the shower, Arnold was all over him. They were already making out.

The rat-faced man pushed the coupon lover against the wall, pinching his nipples. As Arnold’s mouth opened to gasp, Ramsey shoved his tongue into his mouth.

The twink was a bit surprised by the tongue suddenly slipping into his mouth, but went along with it. He reached down and wrapped an arm around Ramsey’s waist, using his other to jerk himself off as they ‘kissed’.

Ramsey pulled away from the small make-out session and looked down at Arnold’s racing hand, chuckling softly.

“Someone’s ‘xcited, eh?”

Ramsey yanked his hand away—provoking a whine from the currently blind as fuck man—and pinned it against the wall, doing the same with the other, even if it was only resting on his hip.

“Perhaps I am,”

Arnold huffed out, struggling slightly against the firm grip of the other that held him against the wall. The cold of the tiled wall finally made him shudder.

Ramsey leaned back in and kissed the two-tone haired man’s cheek, continuing to kiss down his face and neck.

The rat man heard a surprised moan as he pressed their bodies together. They felt each others’ cocks rub against themselves, it was a _little bit_ weird since they’d never done anything in the shower together (and Arnold was probably going to flip when he realised how much mess they were going to end up making).

Both men were breathing heavily, and both were blushing too.

Ramsey took the opportunity to let go of Arnold’s arms—since the weight of his body would do a better job at pinning him, even if his hands weren’t being held in place—to wrap his arms around the cold-backed man’s waist.

Arnold slowly moved his arms down, draping them over Ramsey’s shoulders, gently trying to pull him closer. They were probably already as close as they could get to each other, but he could only try.

Ramsey’s hands found themselves resting on Arnold’s slightly meaty ass. He gave it a gentle squeeze, his fingernails digging into the soft skin ever so slightly.

A soft moan escaped the twink against the wall. He would’ve tried to wrap a leg around his twunk boyfriend, but it was just a bit _too_ slippery.

The gentle pain from his ass being squeezed and the soft bites to his neck made Arnold get quite a bit more horny than he already was.

He was having fun by himself before, having—what he thought was—a small jerk off session in the shower. Not that he was complaining about—hopefully—going to get fucked.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a gentle slap to his ass. It seemed as though Ramsey had pulled him away from the wall to be able to get a decent slap.

Ramsey had pulled back to chuckle at his boyfriend’s reaction, and to see his face. The two stared at each other for a moment, both smirking at each other. It was evident that the submissive of the two was blushing quite a bit more.

Ramsey yelped out as he felt his hair being tugged back, hearing a soft giggle.

“Don’t think I’ve forgotten your weaknesses, sweetheart~...”

“Y’cheeky bastard,”

The pink haired rat roughly gripped his partner’s cock and squeezed it tightly, forcing a loud moan out of the other.

“A’ll make y’pay for ‘at, coupon boy~...”

“You better, daddy~...”

Ramsey pulled Arnold off the ground, a small squeak escaping the twink, slipping his arms under his knees to hold him up. He made sure to push him against the wall so he wouldn’t fall.

“Oh, don’tcha worry, baby, I _will_ ~...”

Arnold moaned out loudly as Ramsey pushed his wet dick into his ass. His moans grew more inconsistent as his partner slammed into him.

Ramsey was sure to be rough, a lot of the time (when they usually fucked) Ramsey would be soft and caring, but this time he wasn’t going to hold back.

Why not change things up when you’re experiencing something for the first time?

The rat man leaned in close once more and bit and sucked at Arnold’s neck like a vampire, as if it was the only part of his body and he had to get as much use out of it as possible.

Arnold was sure his neck would be covered in bites and hickies. That would give him more of a reason to wear his favourite top.

Neither man could think, all they could think about and feel was lust and how _damn fucking good_ that fucking felt.

As he fucked the black and white haired twink, Ramsey was able to slide a hand out from under Arnold’s leg, manoeuvring it and changing it’s position so it rested on his shoulder.

He wrapped his hand around his dick and began to jerk him off just as fast as he fucked him.

Arnold’s mind was definitely a blur now, the combination of sensations sent him into a moment of bliss. His tongue lolled out of his mouth as his legs shook gently from all the stimulation.

He came within a matter of minutes, he let out what could’ve been a scream as his cum spurted all over his boyfriend’s hand, his body shaking even more.

Ramsey chuckled softly and stopped having another go at his neck, moving his head up to have a bit more lips to lips time. He was squeezing his dick but it didn’t seem like Arnold could feel it after what he’d just experienced.

The twunk pulled back after a moment, still thrusting his cock into his man roughly. He started to feel himself coming to the edge.

“Y’wan’ it inside you or on you?”

“It doesn’t matter~!”

“Then it’s goin’ on you!”

Ramsey pulled out quickly, a pained moan escaping the coupon man. He did help Arnold stand up, holding him close in case he fell.

As Ramsey helped him down onto his knees, Arnold quickly reached up and grabbed a tight hold of his thin but pretty lengthy cock, jerking him off quickly. Almost the same pace as Ramsey had been doing seconds prior.

The water from the shower was quickly cleaning Arnold off, wetting his hair and body again since most of the water had dried up. He’d have to scrub his back and the tiles later.

Ramsey suddenly became the submissive, holding onto the wall to stabilise himself. He was also letting out loud, uncontrollable moans.

It wasn’t too long before Ramsey came. Arnold had been sitting there, waiting with his mouth open, and now his face and mouth were dirtied. He was _really_ going to need a good scrub after this.

He swallowed the cum before going to lick the remains off of the rat’s dick.

Arnold had a smile across his face until he realised how many germs were spread and how dirty he, Ramsey and the bathing area were.

“I’m going to have to bleach this whole place...”.


End file.
